The Return of Lord Nosidda
The Story is Incomplete a work progress more of this story will be be typed in due time The 3rd 4rth and 5th Episode of Ben 10 Galactic Smash Synopsis Deep within the Null Void, at the very center of the rebuilt Perplexahedron , That was Right in the Middle of Mutant To'kustar Territory, a weakened but still very dangerous Lord Nosidda was waiting patiently for the perfect opportunity. After a mere three months following the events of Ben 10 Villain Crossover My Negative 10 , Most of Nosidda’s injuries from his battle with Ben Tennyson were healed, but he was far from full strength, but he was not worried because a robot he programmed to activate if his space ship ever crashed had stolen everything he need for his New Plan. His robot created the perfect New Lab for him and gave him the Signal via a microchip implanted in Lord Nosidda’s wrist. He instructed the Robot to build a New Dimensional Portal. When it was finished the Portal was activated and opened a portal right in front of Lord Nosidda and he walked right out of his prison. Nosidda then order the robot to go to Planet Earth and Self Destruct in the United Nations Headquarters This would keep every Plumber on Earth Including Ben Tennyson distracted so He could put his plan into motion while they all try to find out who sent the alien robot. Day One • He went to the Lego Universe and Freed the Serpentine from Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu • He killed Skales and made Slithra the General of Hypnobrai Tribe again • The Serpentine made him their leader • He then took the bones of Anacondrai Tribe and cloned new members including their new General witch Nosidda named Hissta. • He brought the Serpentine over to Ben Tennyson’s Dimension were they all became flesh and blood instead of Lego Plastic. The Serpentine loved Being 8 feet tall and having fingers • He took some Fangpyre Tribe venom and DNA From Each Tribe and went to planet Latip and severed all its communications with rest of the galaxy so they couldn’t call for help and turned 10 Million Young Strong Healthy Males and 10 Million Young Strong Healthy Females into 2 Million Young Strong Healthy Hypnobrai, 2 Million Young Strong Fangpyre, 2 Million Young Strong Anacondrai, 2 Million Young Strong Constrictai and 2 Million Young Strong Venomari (1 Million Male and 1 Million Female for each of them). They all the wiped out the rest of the Populace in less than 3 hours • Nosidda Then had The Constrictai Tribe Dig Holes into 3 of Latip’s 7 moons and plant Giant Bombs into them, once they were all off the Moons Lord Nosidda activated the bombs thus destroying the moons. With only 4 moons left Latip’s ecosystems were all wrecked and changed dramatically. • Nosidda Then had The Venomari Tribe go to Planet Rudeeze and placed a teleporting device in an almost impenetrable fortress were they killed everyone and had no casualties. Then they activated the teleporting device sending the fortress right in the center of the ruins of Latip’s capital, were it became Nosidda’s New Home and Headquarters. • Lord Nosidda went to the DreamWorks Dragons Universe and collocated DNA from every Dragon Species in the world except the dragon that only appear in books & videogames and cloned them so he could introduce them all to Latip’s were they would all live, multiple and thrive. He also He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002 TV Series) Universe and collected the DNA of Serpinataurs and Combined It To the DNA of the Mutant Dragon, The Screaming Death to create a new Dragon Species Witch he Named The Omega Rampage and they also would all live, multiple and thrive on the Planet. He made the clones of Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus and any Dragon Species just as big, bigger or close to its size all smaller and made the about the size of Elephants and they also would all live, multiple and thrive on the Planet. • Lord Nosidda renamed Planet Latip after his Father Shanbahac Day Two • Using the Data on the Omnitrix He got from Malware, Lord Nosidda create the a device he called The Annihilatrix witch instead of scanning and copying DNA , it scans and destroys DNA and every being with that DNA in the Entire Universe. He then used the Annihilatrix on Ssserpent , so Ssserpent and his entire species were all Vaporized and then Nosidda used the Annihilatrix to wipe out the entire Dragon like alien species introduced in Ben 10 Alien Force episode Be-Knighted, thus completing his plan to replace both with the Serpentine and the DreamWorks Dragons Respectively. • Gathering all the Treasures scattered across Shanbahac, Nosidda used his new Wealth to Buy Slaves. • After Traveling through the Multiverse a Fourth time (the first time was in his first appearance were he to find recruits for his negative 10, the second time to free the Serpentine and the third time to get DreamWorks Dragon DNA) he came Back with the blueprints of Iron Man’s Armor from Iron Man: Armored Adventure, Alistair Smythe’s robot technology from Spider-Man(1994 TV Series), Cyborg’s technology Teen Titans (TV Series) , LexCorp Technology from DC animated Universe, Dr. Doom’s Technology from Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes, Vandal Savage’s Technology from DC animated Universe, The Sentinel from X-men Evolution, Darkseid’s Apokolips Technology from DC animated Universe, Cyberbiotics Technology from Gargoyles, Triceraton and Federation Technology from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV Series), Earth Force Technology from Battle for Terra,Crog Technology from Ōban Star-Racers ,the Hyperion from Sky Land The New World and all vehicles from Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 and gave them to the Weapon Masters of Techadon . Combining the Scientific knowledge Lord Nosidda gave them with their own Technology; their weapons were more dangerous than ever even though he was vastly more intelligent than them only they had the talent to merge them all into one in less than a day. In exchange for the Blueprints the Weapon Masters of Techadon had to agree that they must always sell their weapons to Lord Nosidda at half price. • As Nosidda expected the sales and profits of Techadon were already soaring and he knew that soon any species that was a war would escalate the devastation they cause to insane proportions. He just had to wait 3 days and he would take advantage of the carnage at nearest war ravaged planet Fmeck were the final peace of his plan was located • Nosidda used the Annihilatrix to wipe out 22 different alien species so he could plunder their empty plants with no resistance. The Serpentine Generals asked Nosidda why not use the Annihilatrix to wipe out the inhabitants of Fmeck the Ixions, He told that the Ixions have strange energy in their bodies that would be released and destroy the planet if every Ixion on Fmeck and the item hidden on that world was too important. As long as at least one small part of an Ixion body remains at least 15 seconds after they die their enrgey would not destroy anything • After Traveling through the Multiverse a Fifth time he brought back Captain America’s Super Soldier Formula from Captain America: The First Avenger, The chemical that gave Speed Demon his Super Speed from Marvel Comics, The Quantum Vapor (AKA Big Bang Gas) from Static Shock, Kobra-Venom from Young Justice (TV series), The Abomination’s Blood from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Fantastic Fours DNA samples from Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes, The Flash’s Blood from DC animated Universe, Mr. Freeze’s Blood from The Batman (TV series), Baxter Stockman’s Mutating Alien Ooze from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV Series), Dr. Anton Sevarius’ Genetic Research from Gargoyles, The Mutagen from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV Series), Professor Zorndyke’s Genetic Research from Blue Submarine No. 6, DNA samples of every Mutant Animal from Total Drama and Dr. Paradigm’s Genetic Research from Street Sharks and gave them to Dr. Animo In exchange for his services and for his absolute loyalty. • Using everything Nosidda gave him,the various DNA from the Animals of Shanbahac, DNA Samples of the Mu-Team (for more info see Ben 10 Villain Crossover My Negative 10) when they were all in the same prison The Serpentine ,and the Dreamworks Dragons Dr. Animo created 9 New Super Mutants Eradicus,Desolation,Diabolico,Malignus,Kill-Gore,Smytus,Obliteron,Trepidation and Ferocitus. • Lord Nosidda could not let anyone have power rivaling his own, So he used his Dimensional Portal to send planet Anodyne to Ledgerdomain and because the dimension was made of Mana that very universe absorbed every Anodite on the planet. with a few button pushes 85% of the Universe's populace of Anodites was destoryed • • Day Three • Ben Tennyson finds out that Lord Nosidda has Escaped and Learns Everything he has done since he has been Free. • • • • • • • • • Day Four • • • • • • • • • • Day Five • • • • • • • • • • Day Six • • • • • • • • • • Day Seven • • • • • Ben Tennyson Destroys The Annihilatrix Before it coulid be used to wipe out the Revonnahganders • • • • • Aliens Used *Terraspin *Feedback *Rath *Heatblast *Ball Weevil *Eatle *Big Chill *Fasttrack *Blitzwolfer *Grey Matter *Kickin Hawk *Chromastone See Also *Lord Nosidda *Ben 10 Villain Crossover My Negative 10 Category:Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Category:Specials Category:Sequels Category:Three Part Episode